tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Season 1 Episode 13 "Out of the Shadows" (Socke21)
"Out of the Shadows" ist die dreizehnte Episode der ersten Staffel der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Serie des Users Socke21. Diese Episode ist die dritte von vier Episoden des ersten 4rer Turtles Marathon. Season 1 Episode 13 Die Episode beginnt im Versteck des Shredders. Auf einmal öffnet sich das Tor in Shredders Versteck. Rahzar betritt den Raum und wirft Shredder Baxter Stockman vor die Füße. Rahzar: Hier, Meister Shredder ich hab Stinkman gefunden, wie ihr es befohlen habt. Shredder: Hm, Stockman. Der Shredder steht von seinem Sessel auf, steigt die Stufen hinab und bleibt vor dem am Boden liegenden Stockman stehen. Shredder: Nach deinem letzten Versuch mit dem Cyber Kuro Kabuto dachte ich das du keinen Nutzen mehr für mich hättest, doch ich gebe dir noch eine Chance. Baxter Stockman: Danke, Meister Shredder. I...Ich werde diesmal alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigen. Shredder: Das will ich hoffen. (fährt seine Klingen aus). Nun ich hab vor einiger Zeit ein Geschäft mit den Kraang abgeschlossen. Sie sagten sie erschaffen mir eine Armee die unbesiegbar sei und die die Turtles endgültig vernichten würden. Doch dieser Versuch schlug fehl und anstatt mir neue Schreckenssoldaten zu schicken verschwanden die Kraang und hinterließen mir einzig und alleine die zerstörten Überreste meiner Schreckensarmee. Und jetzt kommst du ins Spiel. Du wirst meine Schreckensarmee wieder aufbauen und verbessern. Ich gebe dir eine Woche, solltest du versagen werde ich dein Leben beenden. Baxter Stockman: Eine Woche!? Meister Shredder, ich kann keine Armee in einer Woche erschaffen. Shredder: Ich gebe dir eine Woche... Rahzar begleitet Stockman in Richtung Ausgang. Rahzar: Eine Woche, Stinkman. Das könnte knapp werden für dich. Baxter Stockman: Du wirst schon sehn, ich werde Meister Shredder eine Armee schenken die um Längen besser ist als du oder diese erbärmlichen Foot-Bots. Stockman begibt sich in sein Labor und beginnt mit den Arbeiten an Shredders neuen Schreckensarmee... Nach einer Woche betritt Shredder Baxters Labor um seine versprochene Armee abzuholen. Shredder: Stockman!! Wo ist meine Armee. Baxter Stockman: Ah, Meister Shredder. Ich bin gerade mit der Armee fertig geworden. Ich aktivier sie, einen Moment. Stockman geht zu einem Schaltpult und beginnt herum zu drücken. Auf einmal ertönt eine Sirene und ein Eisentor öffnet sich. Dahinter lag tiefe Dunkelheit. Doch diese Dunkelheit wurde durch das aufleuchten von einigen grüngelben Leuten unterbrochen. Seltsame Geräusche ertönten aus dem Raum und im nächsten Moment erschienen einige spinnenartige Roboter. Baxter Stockman: Ich nenne sie die Schreckensspinnendroiden. Da ich nur eine Woche Zeit hatte konnte ich lediglich 25 Stück herstellen. Shredder: Du diese...Dinger werden die Turtles vernichten? Baxter Stockman: Oh, davon bin ich überzeugt. Ich hab sie aus den Überresten der Schreckenssoldaten erschaffen und hab ihnen ein neues Steuerpanel eingebaut. Sie werden die Turtles finden und vernichten. Stockman betätigt einen Schalter worauf die Schreckensspinnendroiden mechanische Schreie ausstießen und begannen aus zu schwärmen. Währenddessen waren die Turtles zu einem Skateboardausflug durch die Kanalisation aufgebrochen. Michelangelo: Oh, yeah. JUngs gebt euch meinen neuen coolen Stunt. Donatello: Mikey, pass auf nicht das du dir was brichst. Michelangelo: Keine Sorge, Bro ich mach das schon. Michelangelo versucht über einen Wasserfall aus Abwasser zu springen. Er tritt einige Meter zurück und fährt dann mit seinem Skateboard in Richtung Wasserfall. Den Absprung schaffte er mit Bravour, doch er verschätzte sich mit der Distanz. Was dafür sorgte das er in das Wasser geriet und den Wasserfall hinunter gespült wurde. Leonardo: Mikey, alles in Ordnung!? Michelangelo: (steht hustend auf) Ja...alles okay. Auf einmal ertönt ihn der Ferne ein mechanisches Geräusch Raphael: Was war das? Donatello: Kein Ahnung, hört sich aber nicht gut an. Leonardo: Kommt, wir sollten uns das mal ansehen. Donatello: Bist du sicher, Leo. Wer weiß was das ist. Die Turtles beginnen zu diskutieren ob sich dieser seltsamen Geräusch nachgehen sollten. Plötzlich unterbricht Michelangelo die Diskussion. Michelangelo: Hey, Leute ich unterbrech euch ja nur ungerne aber ich hätte da mal ne Frage. Donatello: Und zwar? Michelangelo: Ich wusste ja gar nicht das zu Metalhead wieder repariert hast. Donatello: Hab ich noch nicht. Michelangelo: Und was ist dann das!!! Michelangelo zeigt auf einen der Schreckensspinnendroiden der sich von hinter an die Turtles heran geschlichen hat. Leonardo: Turtles, angriff! Die Turtles greifen den Droiden an. Dieser weicht ihren Schlägen aus, klettert mit seinen spinnenartigen Beinen die Wände hoch und springen von oben hinab auf Raphael. ''' Raphael: Ahh, nimmt ihn weg!! '''Seine Brüder greifen sofort ein und ziehen den Roboter von ihrem Bruder hinunter und werfen in gegen die Wand. Durch den harten Aufprall wurde er beschädigt. Michelangelo: Booyakasha!! Das war ja leicht. Plötzlich stößt der Droiden einen lauten Schrei aus und im nächsten Moment ertönten viele mechanische Geräusche in der Ferne die näher kommen. Leonardo: Ich glaub nicht das das der einzige war. LAUFT!!! Die Turtles beginnen vor den Schreckensspinnendroiden zu flüchten diese verfolgen sie und holen sie immer mehr ein. Auf einmal springt einer derer Donatello an und reißt ihn zu Boden. Weiter springen auf den am Boden liegenden Turtle. Leonardo: Donnie!!! Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo kommen ihrem Bruder zu Hilfe und zerstören die Droiden. Leonardo: Los weiter, da kommen noch mehr. Die Turtles laufen weiter bis sie in einen alten Verteilerraum der New Yorker U-Bahn ankommen. Raphael: Sackgasse! Hinter den Turtles erreicht nun auch deren Verfolger den Raum. Raphael: Schluss mit dem weg laufen. Leonardo: Ganz deiner Meinung. Angriff! Die Turtles stürzen sich auf die Schreckensspinnendroiden. Der Kampf schien recht ausgeglichen doch diese Droiden sind sehr hartnäckige Gegner da sie sehr schnell und wendig sind. Außerdem haben sie die Angewohnheit die Wände hoch zu klettern und sich dann auf ihre Opfer zu stürzen und sich an ihm fest zu krallen. Sie schafften es die Turtles in die Enge zu treiben und zu umstellen. Raphael: Und, Leo hast du eine Plan. Leonardo: Äh, nicht so richtig. Michelangelo: Einen Moment mal... Auf einmal springt Michelangelo über die Schreckensspinnendroiden und läuft wieder in den Kanalisationstunnel. ' Donatello: Hat er uns gerade in Stich gelassen?! Leonardo: Ich glaub eher er hat einen Plan. Wir müssen ihm Zeit verschaffen. Angriff!! '''Die drei Turtles stürzen sich wieder auf die Droiden und schaffte es sich durch sie hindurch zu kämpfen und Michelangelo in den Tunnel zu folgen. Die Schreckensspinnendroiden reagierten aber sofort auf diese Aktion und nahmen die Verfolgung auf. ' Raphael: Wo sind wir? Und wo ist Mikey? Donatello: Ich glaub hier war der Wasserfall den Mikey überspringen wollte, nur das Wasser ist weg. Leonardo: Jungs, wir kriegen Gesellschaft. '''Die Turtles bereiteten sich gerade auf einen erneuten Kampf gegen die Droiden vor, doch bevor sie auf einander los stürmen konnten ertönte au einmal von oben ein Schrei. Michelangelo: BOOYAKASHA!! Auf einmal betätigt Michelangelo einen Hebel worauf sich eine Schleuse öffnet und im nächsten Moment stürzen Unmengen an Wasser den Wasserfall hinab und spülen die Schreckensspinnendroiden in einen der Kanalisationstunneln hinab. Michelangelo: Seht ihr, ihr könntet ab und zu auch mal nach meinen Plänen handeln. Raphael: Träum weiter. Leonardo: Los Leute gehen wir zurück ins Versteck. Währenddessen im Versteck des Shredders. Shredder: Nun Stockman haben deine Schreckensspinnendroiden die Turtles endlich vernichten? Baxter Stockman: Naja, nicht so richtig... Shredder: Was soll das heißen!?! Baxter Stockman: Ah, ich hab die Verbindung verloren anscheinend wurden sie zerstört. A...A..Aber ich kann neue bauen. Shredder: Sei still, es reicht mir mit deiner Unfähigkeit. Bradfort, Xever! Rahzar und Fishface packen Stockman nd halten ihn fest. Shredder: Wie es aussieht haben wir gerade einen Freiwilligen für das Mutationsexperiment. Rahzar und Fishface schleifen ihn aus dem Raum hinaus. Baxter Stockman: Nein! Nein! Neeeeiiiin!!!.... Ende. Verbündete *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael Feinde *Shredder *Rahzar *Fishface *Baxter Stockman *Schreckensspinnendroiden Schauplätze *Versteck der Turtles *Versteck des Shredders *Labor von Baxter Stockman *Kanalisation von New York City *Verteilerraum der New Yorker U-Bahn Trivia *Diese Episode ist die Dritte von Vier Episoden des ersten 4rer Turtles Marathon. *Die Schreckensspinnendroiden sind eine Anspielung auf die Schreckensspinnendroiden aus dem Spiel "Star Wars-The Force unleashed 2". Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Fantasie oder noch nicht sicher Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Seite Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Episode